Control devices for vehicle electrical systems are usually control devices of the type listed above. The power circuit includes all the components to which higher currents are applied, i.e., currents between 5 A and 70 A, such as relays and fuses of the window heater, the horn, etc. The connections between the components of the power circuit must be configured for these high currents. In practice, stamped strips fabricated from a multi-layer pressed screen have successfully been used as connection paths of the power circuit. At least for some of the components, such as the relays, additional contacting elements are provided, for example in the form of contacts soldered or welded onto the pressed screen. The pins of the external power-circuit connectors are often designed as individual pins. The space and material requirements of this variant are relatively high, which results in relatively high production and assembly costs. The electronic component includes the switching logic for the power circuit. The current load in this case is normally in the range of up to 2 A. The switching logic and also the associated connections are usually realized in the form of a circuit board having etched path structures. The electrical connection between the power circuit and the electronic component is generally realized via a soldered connection between corresponding contact points of the two units. On the one hand, control signals that switch the relays, for example, are transmitted from the switching logic to the power circuit via this soldered connection and, on the other hand, feedback signals from the power circuit, for instance from the relays, are transmitted back to the circuit board, i.e., the switching logic.